


Social Media Au

by Peavyfangirl (FikixBear)



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FikixBear/pseuds/Peavyfangirl
Summary: AKA: Nicci sucks at naming things.I hope this is somewhat like what you were requesting. Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicInHerMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicInHerMadness/gifts).



July 1st 2016.  
The 6 Best Bromances of MLB.  
https://twitter.com/MPG/status/812386104112545792

The usual hustle and bustle of the post-game clubhouse was stilled by a sudden burst of laughter coming from Ginny’s closet. Looks were exchanged until the pitcher emerged, phone in hand, and grin splitting her face. 

“Did you all see this?” 

She made her way to were Blip and Mike were standing and showed them her phone. An article was pulled up that showed a picture of the pair high-fiving after the last game against the SF Giants.

Mike’s eyebrows furrowed as he took the phone. “Best Bromances of MLB…?” He spoke slowly, as if not understanding. This only made Ginny laugh again. 

“Evelyn just sent this to me. Look who got the top spot.”

Blip chuckled upon seeing the names, “Blip Sanders and Mike Lawson” listed after a one, signifying they received the top rank.

“You even beat out Posey and Bumgarner…” Ginny’s voice held amusement as her gaze switched between her Captain and close friend.

The corners of Mike’s eyes crinkled, a sign that he also found humor in it. “Damn right we beat them.” But that was all he would say. He elbowed Blip and handed the phone back to Ginny, thinking about how he’d never have seen that dumb article without his Rookie being around.

\--

September 9th 2016  
Conversations Between an Old Married Couple  
https://twitter.com/MPG/status/809222734479695872

Ginny really isn’t surprised when Mike calls her phone after the paparazzi released a photo of Noah and her hugging outside a restaurant. She answered the call and greeted him with a soft, “Hey.”

Their conversation was strictly baseball strategy until she suddenly asked, “Do you want to get drinks before our flight?”

Mike didn’t miss a beat before recommending the restaurant the picture had been taken outside of.

Ginny covered her mouth to try and suppress the soft laughter. “We broke up last night.” She revealed, making him pause. She too paused before speaking again, “Mike… you jealous?” She waited before hearing a chuckle from him. 

“Ginny… Can he even catch a baseball?”

She didn’t even bother to hide her laughter this time, revealing the answer without actually saying it, “How about six?”

\--

December 22nd 2016  
Throw Back Thursday  
https://twitter.com/MPG/status/812093853092245504

The warm body leaving his side stirred him enough that he clumsily reached out to pull her back into his arms. Ginny was too quick, leaving him along with an amused giggle. He snagged a pillow from her side and pressed his face into it, enjoying the scent of her shampoo. He easily drifted back off.

When he stirred next, the shower was on, but he was acutely aware that that wasn’t what woke him. His phone did. Little pings sounded off one right after the other. He groaned loudly, which received another giggle from the bathroom. His lips quirked up in a happy smile, before he looked down at his phone. 

Twitter?

He pressed in his passcode and opened the app. Apparently a picture he’d posted a few minutes ago was blowing up. He tapped a link and was horrified to see a picture of him as a kid: shoulder length, fluffy hair, too big jacket, pool cue in one hand, ball in the other, and an awkward toothy grin. He frowned at the caption. 

“#TBT To when I was a 'lady's man'. Note: make sure you're always showing your One ball.”

“Baker!” Oh, she was so going to get it.


End file.
